Good Doctor Beckett
by Cookie Creed
Summary: Dr Nancy Wood is a shy person with a stutter. Chosen to be in the first group to go to Atlantis, she never thought she would change, until a Dr Carson Beckett changes her mind. Rated T just to be safe.


_I apologise in advance for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. I wrote this as it came into my head and sometimes I get the words jumbled up._

**Good Doctor Beckett**

His eyes flew open.

"I think I did it," he gasped, his Scottish accent giving his words a unique lilt. Dr Weir sighed in relief.

"Good work, Carson," she said, patting him on the shoulder. Dr Beckett leapt out of the seat and backed away from it, afraid of what else he might do.

"I told you I'm the wrong man for this," he said mournfully. Dr McKay snorted.

"That's true. You almost killed the General," he said disdainfully. Dr Beckett rolled his eyes.

"And what would you have done?" he asked pointedly. Dr McKay began to reply but Dr Beckett threw up his hand. "Don't tell me, I don't want to know."

As a pair of scientists came up to ask about the incident Dr McKay turned and stalked away in a huff.

Neither of them noticed a young blonde doctor pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose while watching Dr Beckett longingly.

oOo

Setting up the medical bay was no hard task. Dr Beckett was ordering for things to be placed here and there; cabinets had to be stocked and beds had to be made. He worked tirelessly and for the first few days he had little time to fully appreciate the beauty of the City of the Ancients. His handful of assistants stood by him the whole time, giving him help when he needed it and following his orders dutifully.

Finally, it was done.

In the ensuing days a routine fell into place. Dr Beckett worked up a roster to have at least two of his staff on at any one time. Most of the time he was one of the staff.

Standing at the back of the room while Dr Beckett showed the roster to everyone, Dr Nancy Wood hunched shyly down. She was English, shorter than average height with short blonde hair that brushed over her shoulders in unruly curls. She was strong for someone of her size due to her past in archery, but was a lot weaker than most of the women on the base. Her shyness made it clear that she was someone to be overlooked.

Dr Wood saw her name on the roster several times. She was glad to see that she would work most days with only one other person with her. A blush filled her face when she noticed that the only person she would be partnered with was Dr Beckett.

She was quite taken with the handsome Scottish doctor. He was mysterious, kind, and had a good sense of humour. However, she had never attracted guys like him. She'd never attracted guys, period. Twenty-four and she'd still never been kissed. It wasn't that she repulsed them, it's just they forgot she was there.

It was the same with girls. She hadn't had many friends, preferring to stay home and read books or study. In a way, she was glad to have been chosen for the expedition. Out of all the people that could have come, she did. The girl with glasses who had never been in a relationship or had a best friend that wasn't fictional.

Dr Beckett ordered them to take the rest of the day off.

oOo

Dr Wood got her food and instead of eating in the mess hall with everyone else she made her way to a private balcony where she sat on her own. She felt like it was the first day of high school again. In high school she hid in a cupboard and ate her food. It was similar to the situation she was in now.

She cursed herself for being shy, but she really couldn't talk to people. The main reason was her stutter. It embarrassed her.

There were footsteps and someone sat next to her. A female Australian marine several years older than Dr Wood sat there with her food.

"You look lonely," the marine sighed. "I'm Lieutenant Pamela Wight. Nice to meet you."

"N-Nancy Wood," Dr Wood stuttered, glancing down. Lt Wight tactfully didn't say anything but ate her food.

Every day after that for a week, Lt Wight sat with Dr Wood on the balcony and ate. Then Lt Wight invited her to sit at a table with other marines. Dr Wood was horrified at the prospect but swallowed her protests and agreed.

She sat nervously among the soldiers, trying to focus on their conversation but failing. Not wanting to offend Lt Wight, she didn't complain and sat there silently.

It was her first shift in the infirmary in an hour and Dr Wood slipped away from the table, muttering that she had to work. No one noticed.

Dr Beckett was sitting at his table examining the severed Wraith hand that Major Sheppard had brought back with him earlier on in the week. A young Athosian boy sat on the other side of the room with a burn on his hand and a doctor tending to him.

"Ah, you must be Dr Wood," Dr Beckett said, looking up. Dr Wood dipped her head and shuffled past to a desk with a bunch of medical files sitting next to them. Without being told to she turned on the laptop and began typing up the notes. She heard Dr Beckett huff behind her and flinched, wondering if she'd done something wrong. He settled in his chair and she relaxed somewhat, focussing on her work.

The next time she looked at the clock it was midnight. Her shift had ended a while ago and the two doctors on duty were in the other room playing blackjack. She glanced around and saw Dr Beckett asleep at his computer. Pity filled her and she took two blankets from the supply cupboard, tucking one under his head and covering him with the other one. He muttered in his sleep and let out a huge breath. Dr Wood blushed and turned on her heel, darting down the corridors she'd memorised.

Her room was one of the smallest but was big enough to fit a double bed. Her things were neatly placed in their respective places and she took off her clothes, folding them and placing them on a chair tidily. She curled up in her bed and promptly fell asleep.

oOo

"Lass, say something."

Dr Wood looked up from the microscope and found Dr Beckett watching her.

"It's been two weeks and you haven't spoken to anyone at all. Are you quite alright?" Concern was obvious in his voice and she lowered her eyes.

"I have t-trouble talking, Dr B-Beckett," she stuttered quietly.

"I see," Dr Beckett said slowly, "and I would appreciate it if you call me Carson."

"Carson," she said. "C-call me N-Nancy."

"Aye, of course Nancy," Carson said, smiling. Her breath caught at the sight of his handsome face. There was no way a guy like him would ever be interested in her. "I read in your file that you liked archery and fishing. That's an odd combination."

She nodded. He walked over and sat beside her, making her stomach do flips.

"We're going to have to work on your talking, Nancy," he said. The way he said her name was amazing.

"No n-need," she said. "I-I don't like talking and n-never will. If I t-talk I get tea-teased."

"We're a family here, love," he said kindly. The door opened to admit a pair of marines with cuts on their face. Nancy pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and went over to see the problem.

"Sparring accident," one of them said briskly. She nodded and began to clean the cuts. One needed stitches and Carson watched as she worked quickly and efficiently to get the job done. The marines left without even a thank you.

"We're definitely going to have to work on your talking," Carson said, more to himself.

oOo

He'd been sitting with many other girls for mealtimes and they weren't always from his department. Nancy watched as he laughed and chatted with them and how they spoke easily back. She wished that she could talk like that, but she was afraid of being hurt again. Her stutter had made her the school joke and she'd been teased relentlessly. Eventually she opted to not talk at all.

And look where it got her. She was in another galaxy! If her parents were alive they would be so proud!

"Nancy, would you care to take a walk."

She looked up and froze when it was Carson talking to her. He held out his arm and she took it, blushing at the way Pamela raised her eyebrow. They left the mess hall and it was pitch black outside.

"So, tell me, what was it like growing up?" Carson asked.

"Cold," she muttered. "I'm English."

"That's obvious by your accent," he laughed. She didn't smile back.

"What about your parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh."

He wasn't quite sure what to say then but lay his hand over hers comfortingly. She appreciated the fact that he didn't use words. She considered them unreliable.

They found themselves on the East Pier looking over the dark sea at night. The moon was bright and shone on them, illuminating their faces for anything out there to see.

"One of the lads today got stunned by a Wraith," Carson said. "He was out cold for an hour."

She wished that he wouldn't talk about work.

"Look love, I don't like it that you don't talk. It makes me wonder what goes through your head. What was so bad that you stopped talking altogether?"

"Bullying," she murmured. "B-bad bullying. Horrible."

"Oh love," Carson said sadly, moving closer to her. "Let's get you to bed."

He took her outside her room and bade her goodnight. When he left she went inside and stared at her reflection. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she talk? Was it that she couldn't... or wouldn't?

oOo

She had no work the next day and spent it in front of her mirror talking.

"Hi, C-Carson, I t-tried talking like you told m-me to." Every time she stuttered she groaned in annoyance.

"Hey y'all, how're ya doin'?" she asked herself, imitating a movie.

It went on like that all day with no improvement. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get rid of her stutter.

Pamela came to visit her in the afternoon.

"Sup?" she asked, holding out a doughnut. "I pinched these from the stores. Nice and fresh."

Nancy accepted it. "Is there any w-way you know to s-stop me s-stut-ttering?"

"That's the most I've heard you say," Pamela said. "It's just practice and confidence. I reckon you're ashamed of your stutter. You've got to own it. Be confident."

"I d-don't know how," Nancy said miserably. Pamela grabbed Nancy's brush and began to brush the younger woman's hair.

"I find that having your hair brushed is a great experience," Pamela said. Nancy had to agree.

"Dr B-Beckett says I have to s-stop stuttering," she said. "He wants m-me to talk m-more."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Pamela shrugged. "Look, just think about conversation. Imagine he's in pink polka-dot underwear or something. That always works for me."

Nancy giggled before she could stop herself. Pamela smiled. "See? That's an improvement."

Maybe she could do this. Nancy was hopeful.

oOo

Carson was sitting at his desk again. He smiled as Nancy entered.

"How are you today Nancy?" he asked.

"G-good Carson," she said. "How are y-you?"

He looked quite taken-aback. "I'm good love. What happened to you?"

"Lt Wight said I n-needed to be confident," Nancy said, making an effort to raise her voice.

"Ah, that she did," Carson said, a smile playing around his lips.

Nancy admired him. She even went as far to say that she was attracted to him. Carson was kind, funny and thoughtful. No one had ever acted like that towards her on Earth. Now he and Pamela were both changing her. She wondered if it was for the better. Her shyness had been her weakness.

"Come, sit here love," he said, patting the seat beside him. She sat obediently. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Sgt Harris' ankle injury the other day. I need to put through his results."

Nancy poured out everything she knew about the injury. The look on Carson's face was one of impress.

"You have a fine memory young lady," he complimented her.

"I r-remember everything," she muttered.

"Do you want to come get a coffee?" Carson asked. Startled by his offer, she nodded before she could think about it. They left the infirmary together and walked down to the mess hall. Carson was stopped by Elizabeth asking about how he was coping and Rodney demanding to know about power output in the medical bay. By the time they got to the mess hall it was late and no one was around.

Nancy yawned as she drank her coffee after mixing in some sugar. Carson sat next to her at the table.

"You know lass, Sheppard and Ford discovered some land that the Athosians will be occupying. I'm going to take some samples tomorrow. What say you come with me?"

"Sure."

Carson didn't know what it was about her. Maybe he felt sorry for her and maybe he wanted to help her. He felt closer to her than any other of his staff.

He finished his coffee. "I'll see you in the Jumper Bay tomorrow then," he said, smiling.

She was left alone in the mess hall, thinking how awful it was that she was afraid of the dark.

oOo

Nancy and Carson sat together in the back while two marines sat in the front. It was a fairly uneventful journey but a few bumps had Nancy pushed up against Carson. She hoped that he didn't see her blush.

Just her luck, he did. And he wondered about the reason behind it. After going through a mental list he came to the conclusion that maybe she liked him. He was surprised to find that he didn't mind that idea. She was a charming young woman, albeit shy, that had a lot going for her. She wasn't the prettiest of women but there was an innocence about her that he found appealing. He liked innocent women. They were always sweet.

They got off at the mainland and wandered off to get ground samples. Nancy found herself drifting away from the present and turned, finding Carson several steps behind her. She stepped back and fell, tripping over a tree root.

"Ow!" she cried as she landed on her back, the air being pushed from her lungs. Carson rushed over as she was propping herself up on her elbows.

"Are you alright love?" he asked.

"Yes," she mumbled, allowing him to help her onto her feet. She blushed when he held her close for a second, only to sadden when he let her go and stepped back with an air of embarrassment.

He didn't speak to her but they worked side-by-side, taking samples and recording data. When their time was up they walked silently to the Jumper. Nancy liked the silence but Carson was uncomfortable with it.

Once back on Atlantis he dropped the information into the medical bay and went in search of Nancy. He found her in her room wearing only shorts and a midriff top. Her embarrassment was obvious when she went to cover herself up.

"Wait love," Carson said, stepping forward with his hands up. "I just want to talk."

Nancy was suddenly wary. She stepped back away from him nervously, nodding to encourage him to talk.

"I just want to say that you're a very sweet lady and I like you very much," he blurted after a moments' hesitation. She blinked at him and he was filled with embarrassment. What was he thinking? She would never like someone like him - a nerd with his head in his work. He turned to leave when she spoke.

"I like you too," she said.

"You didn't stutter," he said in surprise. He took a step closer to her but she stepped back. He slowly walked forward and she walked back. She wasn't playing a game with him, but was nervous about being so close and alone with him.

Eventually she ran out of places to go and was backed against the wall. Carson stood over her and ran his hands down her arms to her waist. His hands slid around to stroke her back and the worry disappeared from her eyes, to be replaced by uncertainty. She didn't know what to do.

He leaned forward, pressing her against the wall, and kissed her.

She squealed and he shot back, nervous at her reaction. He was about to leave when she took a deep breath.

"Okay," she muttered. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was your first kiss?" he said in disbelief. She nodded. Without hesitation she grabbed his face and smashed it into hers. Their tongues explored each others mouth while their hands roamed freely. She loved the feel of his muscles and he loved the softness of her skin. When they parted he saw a sparkle in her eyes that he'd never seen before.

"Thank you for that," she said. This time it wasn't quiet. She was speaking normally.

"Anytime love," he replied, a bit out of breath.

oOo

Nancy couldn't wait to finish the meeting so she could go back to her room. Elizabeth was talking to the medical team about inoculating everyone on the base with the Ancient Gene. It was a long talk and as soon as it ended Nancy flew to her room and threw herself onto her bed.

Carson came in a moment later. He pulled off his shirt and leapt onto the bed, pinning her underneath him.

"I believe this is where you fix me up, good Doctor Beckett," she whispered into his ear.

"Always," he replied.


End file.
